


Are x You x Ready?

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Killua snatched Gon's hand and dragged him close. Killua said softly, “Wouldn’t you rather stay here with me? We could have plenty of fun with just the two of us, you know.”Gon swallowed thickly. “Um. B-but-”Killua rested one cool hand against Gon’s cheek. “Gon. Stay with me.”Gon felt like his insides were melting into a puddle of mush. Killua’s eyes were mesmerizing, and there was a glimmer in them that betrayed his smug glee-Wait.





	

“Killua?” Gon yelled. “Are you ready?”

No answer.

Gon let out a long breath. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting this, but it would’ve been nice if they could’ve skipped the whole process for once.

He set off down the hallway, peaking in rooms along the way. He called out again, “Killua, where are you-”

He stopped in the living room. There, on the couch, was his partner and crime: the one and only Killua Zoldyck.

The young adult was curled up on his side, back pressed against the squishy pillows and knees tucked up to his chest. His eyes were closed and the peaceful expression on his face made it seem to all the world that he was in deep sleep.

All except to Gon, that was.

Gon bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snorting. He tip-toed around the couch as quietly as he could before dropping down to his knees by Killua’s fluff of silver hair.

He leaned over the armrest and whispered into his friend’s ear, “Y’know, Killua, you can’t fake being asleep if you’re not breathing.”

Blue eyes snapped open, just like Gon knew they would, and focused on Gon’s face instantly.

Killua’s once calm expression immediately soured. “Damn it,” he swore and Gon giggled.

“Did you really think that would work?” Gon asked as he poked Killua’s cheek.

“I was hoping,” Killua grumbled. He swatted Gon’s hand away. “ _Stop_ that!”

“I’ll stop once you start getting ready. If we don’t move soon, we’re gonna be late.”

Killua perked up. “Great! I just won’t move then.”

Gon shook his head.  _“No,_ Killua. You know we can’t do that.”

“Why not? Don't make me socialize, Gon. Please. I never said I wanted to go to this- this- _thing.”_

“Its a party,” Gon corrected him. “And that doesn’t matter, we still have to go.”

Killua scowled. “You could always say we got lost.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Or we were run over by a bus.”

“Nope. We’re too fast for that.”

“Got food poisoning from the sushi last night?”

“You’re immune to getting sick, Killua! Almost everyone we know knows that.”

Killua shot up like a bullet and twisted around to face Gon, eyes narrowed. Gon swallowed nervously; he didn’t like the glimmer in those eyes-

Killua leaned close, slowly, and the couch creaked under his weight.

“Gon,” Killua breathed in a tone that made heat rush to Gon’s cheeks and his heart race in anticipation.

“Yeah?” he squeaked. Killua kept inching closer, and wasn’t showing any signs of stopping-

“Y’know,” Killua murmured. “I can think of a ton of other, _better_ ways I’d rather be spending my time then going to some stupid party.”

Their noses were only centimeters apart. Gon couldn’t see anything other then the sharp, elegant features that made up his best friend’s face.

Gon couldn’t help but drop his gaze to KIllua’s slightly parted lips. “R-really?”

“Mhm…”

They were so close now. Gon could feel Killua’s breath skim across his skin. The air between them was alive with charged energy, and Gon’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation-

_Bzzzz_

They both jumped and their heads hit against each other with a _crack._

“OW, _SHIT-”_

“Ohhhh, owowowowow, it hurts!” Gon clasped his hands over his forehead.

 _“You’re_  hurt?!” Killua hissed and glared at him venomously around the pale fingers pressed to his nose. “Your thick skull collided with my nose!”

“I didn’t mean to! It was my phone.”

“Then go and check it! Whoever it is, tell them I’m gonna beat the crap out of them-”

Gon pulled out his phone and squinted at the screen. It was Leorio. He wanted them to remind them to get to the party on time-

Gon’s eyes jumped to the digital clock. It was four in the evening. They had another ten minutes before both of them had to be on the road, or else they would hit traffic and they’d miss most of the party just trying to get there.

“Killua,” he said out loud. “We really have to hurry up.”

Killua snapped, “I already told you, I don’t want to go!”

Gon looked away from the text to see Killua glaring daggers at the opposite wall. He had his arms crossed and legs folded pretzel-style. Gon could sense irritation rolling off of him in waves.

“And I already said, we don’t have a choice. We can’t miss a party in our honor.”

“Don’t see why not.”

“Killuaaaaa,” Gon whined and shook his thin shoulder. “C’mon! I’m serious.”

“So am I! I’m not going!”

“But-”

Killua snatched his hand and abruptly dragged him close. He gazed at Gon and said softly, “Wouldn’t you rather stay here with me? We could have plenty of fun with just the two of us, you know.”

Gon swallowed thickly. “Um. B-but-”

Killua rested one cool hand against Gon’s cheek. “Gon. Stay with me.”

Gon felt like his insides were melting into a puddle of mush. Killua’s eyes were mesmerizing, and there was a dark glimmer in them that betrayed his smug glee-

Wait.

Gon’s eyes flew open. He shoved himself away from Killua and fell back onto the floor with a yelp. Killua didn’t have time to react, and toppled onto Gon in an ungraceful tangle of limbs.

“Ouch, Gon!” Killua rolled off him and onto the carpet. “What the hell was that-?!”

“’Cause, you were doing that on purpose!” Gon said with a glare as he sat up.

Killua froze. “Uh, no?”

“You were, I know it!” Gon groaned and buried his face in his hands. He’d survived the Phantom Troupe, Greed Island, Chimera Ants _and_ meeting his father, but for some reason he still couldn’t resist the temptation that was Killua.

Said temptation pushed himself up with one hand. “How did you know?”

Gon looked at him sideways. “You were smirking.”

“Really? Damn. I’ll have to work on that…”

Gon let his hands drop into his lap. “Why are you trying so hard to get out of this party, Killua? Its not like you’ll hate it. All of our friends are going to be there. And I’ll stick with you the whole time, too.”

Killua made a face. “That’s just it. They’re gonna- I don’t know, expect us to do things.”

Gon frowned. “Like wha-”

“I don’t know!” Killua said and threw his arms up in the air. “Just- _things._ Y’know. Holding hands. Kissing. Telling ‘the story’ of how you did it. _Ugh.”_

Gon didn’t get it. They did that stuff all the time. “And that would be bad because…?”

“It’d be, different. Okay? It just would.”

Killua fell silent, choosing instead to glower moodily at the carpet, and Gon stared at him. It was rare for Killua to be this worked up about something as simple as this. What was really going on?

Gon reached out and took Killua’s hand in his. He squeezed gently when Killua glanced at him.

He said quietly, “Its okay if you’re scared, Killua.”

Killua’s face flooded with color. “I’m not scared.”

“Well, I am.”

Killua’s mouth fell open. “Wha- really?” 

Gon nodded. “Mhm. ‘Cause, there’s a lot of stuff we have to figure out, and we have to worry about what we want to do after the whole ceremony is over, and how your family will react-”

“Let’s not talk about that right now,” Killua interrupted quickly. “They’re the last thing in the world I want to think about.”

Gon could relate to that. Killua’s family was scary, except for Nanika and Alluka, of course.

“Hey,” he wondered. “Do you think Alluka would be a bridesmaid?”

Killua frowned. “I guess it depends? Like, if we want to have a big thing like that or if we want to keep it small.”

“Hm. Yeah, you’re right.” 

KIllua looked cute like that, Gon noticed distantly. His lips were puckered, and those deep blue eyes were narrowed in innocent concentration. Gon had always thought that there was something simple and beautiful in the way Killua did everyday things. It was one of the factors that made it easy for Gon to decide how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Gon nudged Killua gently with his shoulder. “But, see, that’s why we’re together! We gonna figure it out. Even if you’re worried or nervous, that’s okay because we can do something to make you feel better. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. That’s why I proposed in the first place, because I always want you to be happy.”

Killua flushed. “I- you. You don’t have a filter, do you?”

Gon laughed freely. “Nope! But you knew that when you said yes.”

A smile fought its way onto Killua’s face. With a sigh he dropped his head onto Gon’s shoulder.

“How do you always know just what to say?” he murmured.

“Because I know you,” Gon said. “And I love you.”

“…I love you too. Stupid.”

“Electric eel.”

Killua leaped away. “Hey! That was low!” 

He pushed Gon over and Gon let him, falling to the ground with a laugh.

“You’re so dumb,” Killua muttered as he leaned over Gon. But his gaze was soft, affectionate, and it glowed with a kind of quiet joy.

Gon’s stomach flipped as he stared up at his absolutely, one hundred percent perfect fiancé.

His  _fiancé._ They were going to be married. Gon could hardly believe that this was real, this was happening, that Killua had said yes and that they were going to spend all day, everyday together for as long as they lived. Just the idea filled Gon to the brim with overwhelming happiness.

Gon grinned up at Killua, smile so wide his cheeks ached. “I’m okay with that. As long as I have you.”

Killua made a choking sound- meaning his brain had just internally combusted out of embarrassment- and Gon impulsively jumped up to catch Killua’s lips with his.

When he pulled away, Killua’s face was cherry red, as bright as a tomato. Gon beamed; he loved the fact that he was the one who could make Killua look like that. He pushed himself up into a standing position and pulled Killua up onto his feet so they were the same height.

For a minute, they just looked at each other. Gon was glad to see that Killua's mortified expression had melted into one of gentle warmth.

“I love you, Killua,” Gon said seriously, squeezing their interlocked hands, and Killua inhaled sharply. “More then anything. But if we don’t leave for this engagement party in, like, five minutes, we’re gonna be super late. And then your sister is going to insist on planning the whole wedding as payment.”

Pure terror flooded Killua’s eyes.

“Oh, _shit,”_ he whispered. 

He yanked his hands out of Gon’s grasp and took off down their apartment in sprint. “Shit shit shit,  _fucking shit-”_

Gon smiled to himself. That was one way of getting Killua to move, it seemed.

“Hey. Killua,” he said loudly.

Killua stuck his head out of the bathroom, hair tussled. “What, Gon?!”

“I’m gonna pay you back for that trick, earlier. You’re not the only one who can play seduction.”

KIllua's eyes grew large and he blushed hard enough for to be mistaken for a stop sign. A fizzing sound flooded the air-

_Zzzap!_

Gon’s mouth fell open. “Ki-Killua! Your _hair-”_

Killua's hands flashed to his hair, and his mouth fell open in horror.

“Nononono!” Killua wailed and ran inside to where the mirror was propped against the wall.

He was out a minute later, expression furious.

Gon’s eyes widened in slight fear but he couldn’t help the nervous laughter that escaped his lips; Killua just looked so funny. His white hair had little shocks of electricity running up the sides, making little puffs stick out at weird angles-

Killua stomped over and punched Gon in the side. It was hard enough for it to hurt, but that only succeeded in making Gon laugh harder.

Killua growled murderously, “This is all your fault! You made me loose control of my nen! Damn it, Alluka is going to kill me for this!” 

He turned on his heel and pelted back into the bathroom. Gon lowered himself onto the couch, gasping for air; he was snickering too much to stand up straight anymore.

Still wheezing, Gon took out his phone to send a warning text to Alluka.

_Not gonna get there on time, sorry. We’ll get there as soon as we can._

_I expected that, haha. Is Killua running late again?_

_Yeah…I made him short-circuit by accident. His hair is sticking up like crazy._

_:D I want to see! Take pictures!_

Oh, Gon had already planned on doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter.
> 
> This was inspired by the tumblr prompt "Please don't make me socialize". Link is here: http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/151612642657/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and
> 
> This was supposed to be a short stress relief drabble but then it exploded like my writing usually does, haha. I hope you liked it, thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/


End file.
